This invention relates in general to an anti-theft device for a semi-trailer and more particularly to anti-coupling device for a semi-trailer to prevent the coupling of a semi-trailer""s kingpin to a tractor""s fifth wheel.
There are numerous anti-theft devices that attempt to stop the theft of trailers, cars, trucks and semi-trailers. Thefts of semi-trailers, which are attached to the tractors, have become quite prevalent, as tractor-trailers are the most common form of transportation for a wide variety of goods. In particular the pharmaceutical, electronic, cigarette and machine industries have been targets for many of these thefts as these goods are costly and have a high resale value. The cost of these thefts affects the manufactures and the end consumer, as the thefts require police and insurance investigations as well as the replacement costs for the stolen goods.
The trucking industry has tried to develop different devices and methods to stop these thefts. For example, global positioning systems (GPS) for tracking the tractors and the trailers have been installed but often by the time the trailer is tracked the goods have been unloaded. In general the thief is interested in moving the trailer only a relatively short distance to allow them to quickly off load the goods inside the trailer. Therefore it is important for the thief to be able to quickly connect to the trailer to move it.
In general the coupling of the tractor to the trailer requires a flush, secure contact between the trailer""s bolster plate located at the front of the trailer and the tractor""s fifth wheel at a point of articulation. The kingpin located on the bolster plate of the trailer is usually the point of articulation, which helps the control the forward motion of the trailer during braking.
Other examples of anti-theft security measures for semi-trailers are as follows. The parking security method requires that the semi-trailers be parked in such a manner so as to prevent easy coupling. This is achieved by parking a row of trailers tightly side by side with each trailer positioned several feet ahead of the preceding vehicle therefore limiting access to the kingpins. Unfortunately, this method is reliant on the fleet personnel to ensure that this scheme is carried out and often requires a great deal of time and can be inconvenient.
Another example, is the kingpin lock which is attached to the kingpin after it has been parked. In general, these locks encircle the kingpin preventing the tractor""s fifth wheel from locking on to the kingpin. This padlock type device usually requires a key and may be easily overcome for instance, by cutting the padlock off.
Prior art anti-theft devices have been devised to address some of the aforenoted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,357 issued on Sep. 30, 1986 to Murray. This patent relates to when the air brake line on a semi-trailer is disconnected, and a plunger is thrust down through the semi-trailer bottom plate to obstruct access to the semi-trailer hitch pin. Reconnection of the air brake line withdraws the plunger.
Bamettler is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,202, which issued on Aug. 2, 1977. This patent relates to a pair of plates, rotatably joined together on the underside of a trailer or semi-trailer, which in the latched position enclose the trailer pin so as to prevent a tractor from being joined to the fifth wheel of a tractor. The plates, when in the latch position, may be fastened by key locking or other latching means. Opening of the plates permits access of a tractor fifth wheel to the trailer pin.
Frei is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,938, which issued on Nov. 23, 1999. This patent relates to a trailer kingpin locking apparatus, which features a lock body with a cylindrical opening to receive a kingpin. A padlock channel, running transversely to the axis of the kingpin opening and sized to accommodate the body of a padlock, extends partially into the sidewall of the lock body.
Bernier is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,511, which issued on Oct. 4, 1994. This patent relates the locking device which includes a housing defining a towing element receptacle, an engaging element having an engaging portion and an actuating portion for selectively engaging a towing element disposed within the towing element receptacle, a locking compartment adapted to house the actuating portion of the engaging element, a locking compartment cover, an actuating tool coupled to the locking compartment cover and adapted to cooperate with the actuating portion of the engaging element, a locking chamber for receiving the actuating tool when the locking compartment cover is in a closed position, and a lock for selectively locking the actuating tool within the locking chamber and locking the cover in place.
Nee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,223, which issued on Nov. 9, 1993. This patent relates to a kingpin security device preferably having a semi-circular plate transverse to a flat base. The plate has a channel therein which defines a shoulder thereabove such as to form a close fit with the annular recess and annular lip found on a standard kingpin. After the kingpin security device is affixed to a kingpin, a standard padlock can be attached to this extending arm.
The prior art devices described above however do not completely stop the creation of an articulation point between the tractor and the trailer and thus may allow for the coupling between the trailer and the tractor by other means such as chains and cables. Furthermore prior art devices are not necessarily built right into the trailer itself and thus have to be manually installed each time the trailer is left unattended. Moreover the lock mechanisms are often left exposed and accessible so that a thief may easily disable the lock mechanism.
Thus an anti-coupling device for a kingpin of a semi-trailer to prevent coupling to a tractor""s fifth wheel which is installed within the trailer, provides no point of articulation for coupling between the tractor and the trailer, and may be activated in a number of ways by the user is desirable.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-coupling device for a kingpin of a semi-trailer to prevent coupling to a tractor""s fifth wheel.
In accordance with the first embodiment of the present invention there is provided an anti-coupling device for a semi-trailer to prevent the coupling of a semi-trailer""s kingpin to a tractor""s fifth wheel. The anti-coupling device may comprise of a housing assembly mounted within the semi-trailer within a specific radius of the kingpin. Conveniently, the housing assembly may include an engaging means for engaging the tractor""s fifth wheel when locked into an active position by a locking means. The engaging means may force the semi-trailer to ride-up across the fifth wheel.
Preferably, the anti-coupling device may move between an active position and a passive position by a means for activating the anti-coupling device. The means for activating the anti-coupling device may be further defined as a biasing system. Conveniently, the anti-coupling device may include pressure plate engaged by a diaphragm, or by a rod member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for engaging an anti-coupling device to a semi-trailer to prevent the coupling of a semi-trailer""s kingpin to a tractor""s fifth wheel. The method may include engaging an engaging means secured within a housing assembly mounted within the semi-trailer within a specific radius of the kingpin using a means for activating the anti-coupling device. The semi-trailer may be forced to ride-up across the tractor""s fifth wheel as the engaging means contacts the fifth wheel.
Advantages of the present invention include improved access to the semi-trailer for the operators therefore reducing time and inconvenience, improved security for the semi-trailer as the anti-coupling device can not be easily removed, and prevents movement of the semi-trailer even with chains or cables as it does not allow for a point of articulation to be established.